1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling the operation of variable intake control valves of an engine.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-148361 discloses an engine having a plurality of variable intake control valves provided between first and second intake passage portions in an air intake system. The variable intake control valves are selectively opened and closed in accordance with the rotational speed of the engine (engine rotational speed) such that resonance supercharging is performed using a pulsation effect of the intake air when the engine is operating in a low speed region, and inertia supercharging is performed using air column inertia of the intake air when the engine is operating in a high speed region.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved variable air intake control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.